1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the carpentry art, and more particularly, to a locking removable support surface for selectively positioning in a bread board slot or an adapter having a slot.
2. Background Art
As living spaces have become more compact, the remaining spaces become more important. Multiple uses are often required of a space necessitating greater organization of the structures that might be required for different activities.
One common structure found in most homes is the ironing board. It is usually stored in a closet and is unfolded and set up only when needed. The standard ironing board is bulky in both the folded and unfolded conditions having legs for supporting the horizontal ironing surface during use. However, ironing boards do not have to have legs and some consist only of a smooth surface and a soft pad. The board is then laid on an existing horizontal surface such as a cabinet or table for use. However, the legs do facilitate the ironing process by allowing the person using the board to stand closer to the board than is otherwise possible and to drape objects being pressed over or around the board.
Several ironing boards have been developed that use the wall or a cabinet to support the board in an extended position without the use of legs. The bulky and awkward legs are thereby eliminated allowing for much greater economy of space during storage and ease in moving the board from storage to set up. A board built into a wall or cabinet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,300,993. Ironing boards for use on top of a cabinet drawer or extendable bread board are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,514,702; 3,669,032; and 3,688,706. Examples of boards for use on tops of cabinets and tables are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,326,062 and 2,652,646. All of these boards are subject to movement during use or require elaborate secondary structures to retain them in place.